


Fire the New Guy

by ComposerEgg



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: 1 swear, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: “Could one of you please restrain your new child? I’d like to visit my boyfriend in peace.”“This yoctogram is the current excuse of a Conductor,” says Sho, and Neku has to hold back his own laugh. The kid in front of him is a pipsqueak.





	Fire the New Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megafowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafowl/gifts).



> unbeta'd midnight work for my good pal [Socks](http://meredithsock.tumblr.com/) who suggested the thing.

There’s a new Reaper when Neku walks into the Dead God’s Pad. He knows this because when he walks in a loud voice goes, “Who the fuck are you?”

Neku blinks and stares at the Reaper, the one now standing in his face, wings flared to puff themselves up. Despite this, they’re a solid three inches shorter than Josh, at least nine shorter than Neku.

“I’m Neku, and if you could get out of my personal space, that’d be cool,” he says, nonplussed by the tiny ball of rage in his way.

“Why should I do that? How do you even know about this place, you’re _alive_? What the hell?” They look around for support from the other Reapers, only to frown when they see the others rolling their eyes. Kariya is stifling laughs with his hand. Uzuki is scowling. 777 and the band have gone back to practicing, to the displeasure of the others in the room.

“Could one of you please restrain your new child? I’d like to visit my boyfriend in peace.”

“This yoctogram is the current excuse of a Conductor,” says Sho, and Neku has to hold back his own laugh. The kid in front of him is a _pipsqueak_.

Neku pushes by the Reaper and heads down the hallway. The newbie is at his heels the whole time.

“You can’t just do this! Only the Conductor is allowed to see the Composer!” The statements evolve, becoming more high-pitched as Neku ignores them all.

White light glows in the distance, drawing ever closer as Neku approaches the star, the heart of Shibuya. Sitting on the throne is Joshua, in his everbright Composer form, cheating by making himself eight feet tall instead of five. The pulse of Shibuya thrums, it’s base vibrating in the concrete beneath his feet, as his stride remains steady.

Threads connect the Composer to all of Shibuya, invisible to most, woven into his core. Near the star, however, time and space warp, the fabric becomes visible to Neku, out of the corner of his eye.

The new Conductor has stopped, fifteen feet away, and stares in abject horror, jaw dropping, eyes about to explode, as Neku plops himself down in Joshua’s lap. He gives them the finger as Josh wraps an arm around him.

“You’re new guard dog is awful at their job,” he says in lieu of a greeting. “Thought I was a threat, didn’t even try anything besides telling me I couldn’t come down here.”

He can hear Josh roll his eyes, echoes of the gesture hidden in the Music. “I will deal with them later.” With a wave of his hand, the petrified caricature of terror akin to someone shitting themself is teleported away.

Neku tugs Joshua’s head down by the flowing plasma of his hair, kissing the feather-soft lips. “You set that up, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did, dear. How else am I to test the new hires?”

Neku laughs and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this check out my other TWEWY fics they're mostly better written or at least edited in some form. Also leave a comment I thrive off of feedback.
> 
> EDIT: [I have a twewy discord now! It's here!](https://discord.gg/pEADe9J)


End file.
